chronicles_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash of Empires Timeline
Before the Day of Covenant 153 Days before [[Helathyr Planet surveyor fleet]] sent out to explore uncharted region beyond the [[Xerot Sector]] . 147 Days before [[Surveyor probes]] were scouting a [[primitive planet]] when one of the probes collides into a [[Tovimas probe]]. Helathyr and Tovimas scout ships were sent to investigate. The two scout ships encounter each other and have a standoff. Both Helathyr and Tovimas send in their fleet as a show of force. After some attempts communicating using known languages, diplomacy was established. The Helathyr and Tovimas Empire officially make contact. 138 Days before [[Princess Larina]] and her botany activist friends were detained on [[Kinatoa (Planet)|Kinatoa]] for vandalism. Princess Larina is sent home to the Imperial Capital by orders of the Helathyr Emperor. 131 Days before After much debate on both sides, both sent representatives and negotiators to a neutral region to discuss trade in commerce, labor and technology between the two empire. Both agree to temporary terms while both sides develop a more comprehensive pact. They agreed share public knowledge from their scientific communities and allow vetted diplomats to visit each other’s regions. 129 Days before Diplomats began visiting each other’s empire. 126 Days before Tovimas scientist revisit a gravitation theory they once thought was improbable but Helathyr science had proven possible. Both empires have [[wormhole technology]], but only the Helathyr had managed to control the positioning of two linked wormholes. The Tovimas could only control the initial entry wormhole, but could not control where the exiting wormhole would appear. Certain aspects of the science related to the wormhole technology were public knowledge and the Tovimas were able to compare the two theories and revised their own. 114 Days before Helathyr representatives visit a Tovimas shipyard. Helathyr Intelligence agents infiltrate the shipyard and began collecting data on Tovimas military technology. 109 Days before Tovimas tourist near Xerot’s Sector Capital Center were harassed by local Helathyr drunks due to xenophobia and fears over possible job loss to Tovimas labor. Among the tourists were Tovimas Intelligence agents there to record details of the Capital Center’s infrastructure. 105 Days before Representatives were gathered at [[Lidamo (Planet)|Lidamo]] for a social outing where both Helathyr and Tovimas can mingle and familiarize themselves with each other. The Emperors met via holocomm to discuss collaboration and trade and decided on a day to officially sign a pact between the two empires. [[Wes Tatum-Ciu]] challenges [[Tekur Nee’lav]] to mock combat to determine which empire has the best built starfighter. Under Tovimas tradition, a [[Viso Vaz|Challenge]] involves wagering each other’s name and/or title. Wes wagers his title as ace pilot of the Xerot Sector, Tekur his title as squadron commander. The challenge came to a draw as Wes’ craft crashes while flying into a construction zone. 103 Days before Tovimas Intelligence Agents began visiting fringe Helathyr territories and sovereign worlds in the Helathyr Region, including Kas-clan regions and Oden Satarih. 99 Days before Helathyr General oversees weapons test of a high-power particle beam cannon at the secret test on Jovirk. A Tovimas espionage probe positioned just outside Jovirk’s star system collected partial data about the weapons test from afar, logging silhouettes of Helathyr ships, the weapon itself, its energy output and the vaporization of its test target, a large asteroid. 95 Days before Princess Larina and her botany activist friends were detained on Kinatoa for vandalism. Princess Larina is sent home to the Imperial Capital by orders of the Helathyr Emperor. Helathyr Intelligence agents were sent to investigate sightings of Tovimas nobles on Oden Satarih. A Tovimas Noble was meeting with crime lord [[Nico Zalamir]], established head of Oden Satarih, to establish a partnership. 93 Days before Hilasian prophets began gathering at the Capital Citadel, claiming that the pact signing was foretold in Hilas’ Prophetic Scriptures, that great change will follow when two nations converge on a Day of Covenant. 85 Days before A Helathyr agent was detained on suspicion of espionage in the Tovimas region. The agent was tasked with tagging a number of Tovimas ships with nanobot transmitters so the Helathyr could track their movements. The agent was not caught tagging but was caught sending transmissions inside a Tovimas military base. 79 Days before Explosion at a commercial district in Ansiru. Tovimas tourists were detained on suspicion of espionage. Later it was revealed to have been Kas terrorist. 74 Days before Helathyr Intelligence began receiving positioning data on the ships their agent had tagged. Tovimas Noble meets with Zalamir again, bringing an offering to sway the crime lord’s interest in conducting business with the Tovimas. Zalamir accepts. Helathyr agents report the meeting but have no further information. 70 Days before The Triad presents data to the Tovimas Emperor regarding the Jovirk test site, believing that the Helathyr plans to use the weapon against the Tovimas. 62 Days before Tovimas engineers successfully linked and anchored two wormholes that they previously thought could not be achieved. 63 Days before Tensions rise between the two empires as reports of espionage continue to circulate, prompting citizens, government and military leaders to comment on and suggest cancelling the pact signing. Instead, the two leaders hold a meeting along with the Helathyr Council and the Tovimas Triad to hammer out some details on the terms of the pact. 54 Days before Negotiations continue between the two empires are stalled over unclaimed energy crystal mining regions. Both want to claim half the resources but disagree over what data maps to base the division of resources on. Additionally, sovereign worlds from Helathyr and Tovimas were angered for being excluded from the negotiations, since some worlds had made agreements with their respective Empires to have mining rights on a percentage of the mineable areas. The additional areas the empires were negotiating over were affect those prior agreements. Both empires decided to still exclude them, promising renegotiations with their sovereign and independent worlds after the pact had been signed. 52 Days before Military Knowledge Exchange program, one of the collaboration agreement between the two empires went into effect. This was revision from an earlier temporary exchange program, in which Helathyr agents were tagging Tovimas ships. Military students were scheduled to attend the other empire’s military schools and visit pre-determined bases or vessels and allowed to observe, but not record what they see. A Helathyr Intelligence agent was among the students attending. The Tovimas also planted an agent in their pool of exchange students. 47 Days before Helathyr Intelligence agents attempted to hack into high level Tovimas servers via an abandoned Tovimas’ remote military outpost. They managed to tap into the Tovimas’ communication and archives. The Triad shares information with the Tovimas Emperor regarding Helathyr’s origins and ancient technology they both share. In ancient times, a trans-dimensional ship exploded while crossing dimensions. Its fragments and energy spilled back into realspace, dumping parts of the ship across the galaxy, including the Helathyr and Tovimas region. The ship’s Jump Drive landed in the pre-industrial age homeworld of Helathyr. The ship’s reactor and parts of its hull scattered across the trading Tovimas region. Unable to find the right energy source to power the Drive, the Ancient Helathyr reverse engineered the Jump Drive and equipped its first interstellar expedition ship with it. The new drive failed to propel the ship beyond lightspeed, however and the ship was lost to history. The Tovimas, separate species and groups at the time, were unaware of the significance of the fragments and the reactor. They eventually consolidated data about the appearances of these fragments, calculating their trajectory and point of origin and it pointed towards the Helathyr region and beyond. The Triad shared the Tovimas Emperor Levaros Su'dua Helathyr Emperor Raine Angilosa-Voa Day of Covenant Tovimas Emperor Levaros Su'dua arrives at Capital Planet with entourage of 3 shuttles. Unbeknownst to the Helathyr, the shuttles carried components that assembled into EMP devices. The shuttles were scanned before landing but the Helathyr's Imperial Intelligence continued to suspect foulplay and analyze the shuttle scans further. They quickly realize there were gears inside the shuttle that allowed the shuttle to transform. SImulations indicated that the shuttle could possibly transform into a weapon. By this time, the ceremony was starting. Agents and Royal Guards on the grounds were sent to investigate the shuttles. The Tovimas had already began assembling the EMP devices inside the shuttle. The shuttle the Helathyr approach hadn't completed assembling when they were approached. The Tovimas Guards tried to delay their response to the Helathyr's request by feigning language incomprehension. As the two leaders stepped up to the podium to greet the crowd, Emperor Su'dua stands behind Emperor Angilosa and stabs Angilosa in the back. At that moment, 2 of the 3 Tovimas shuttles trigger their EMP. The third shuttle failed to trigger their EMP. Instead, in the crew's desparation to assemble the EMP device while the Helathyr were attempting to board the shuttle resulted in the crew breaking one of the EMP's components and the EMP device exploded. The explosion ruptured the shuttle's fuel tank and caused a secondary explosion seconds later. The Tovimas were still successful in their objective with the EMP. All electronics and communications were knocked out at the Imperial Citadel. Assault on Defense Grid Seven sections of the Defense grid were targetted. All had a long range communication array. The Tennlus Carrier and its fleet defends a asteroid mining region where a communication array is situated on a hollowed out asteroid. The attacks occurred simultaneously, signalled by the assassination of the Helathyr Emperor and the broadcast outage caused by the shuttle's EMP burst. Admiral Nopross Lau’nar lead the attack against the Tennlus Fleet. Multiple Jump Relays popped in very close to the Defense Grid, communication frigates jumped in through the relays first, jamming all Helathyr communications, including quantum communications. Immediately, wings of bombers jumped in at full speed, followed by Missile Destroyers with their missile array launchers pointed at the fleet and the communication array. The destroyers began unloading their missiles. The bombers flew towards the communication array with missiles from the destroyers closely following. The bombers unleash their full payload of plasma bombs and missiles at the communication array and then scattered out of the path of the missiles tail them. The bomber's payload overwhelms the communication array's forcefield, knocking it offline and does some damage to the array. The destroyers' missiles obliterates it. All this occurred in a matter of seconds. The Helathyr could not react fast enough to protect the array nor signal for help before the array was destroyed. Similar blitz tactics were used at the other targeted locations on the grid with equal success. Additional Tovimas forces jumped in to support the assault and to wipe out the defending fleet. As the battle ensued, the greater than expected resistance from the Tennlus Fleet forced Nopross to accelerate his timetable, launching three wormhole mines, designed to trigger a wormhole upon ignition, pulling in all matter within proximity of its singularity and dumping them out at a random location. Meant to quickly clear out the Defense Grid's gun turrets and Jump Inhibitors, they were instead used to clear out the remaining Helathyr fleet in the area. Wings of fighters were deployed to escort the wormhole mines towards the Tennlus Fleet. The Helathyr, detecting the wormhole mines' gravitational wave, attempted to shoot them down, fearing it was a destructive singularity weapon. They managed to shoot down 2, but the final mine triggered its wormhole, pulling the Tennlus fleet in, leaving the defense grid vastly unprotected. Occupation Day 1-5 On Seporda Hela Tovimas has the [[First Heir]] on house arrest, forcing him to comply with the Tovimas' demand, such as ordering military forces to stand down and yielding to Tovimas rule. The First Heir, an opportunist, complied but manipulates. Meanwhile, the Tovimas hunted for the [[Third Heir]] who had escaped the initial invasion. She initially found refuge in her retreat, which is defended by gun turrets and multiple shield generators. However, she escapes on a submersible vehicle as Tovimas forces began assaulting the retreat. Helathyr Region The Tovimas begin searching for relics that may connect with relics that the Tovimas have in their home region. Reactions from Sovereign worlds varied. Some immediately terminated their arrangements with the Helathyr (trade agreements, military occupation, fleet protection, etc.) and either close off their planet from or offered their allegiance to the Tovimas. Some wished to stay out of the conflict and closed off their homeworld to protect themselves from potential Tovimas invasion. Others that have a level of dependency with the Helathyr forces pleaded with the stranded Helathyr military to continue protecting them. In the first few weeks of the Occupation, a majority of the Helathyr forces in sovereign worlds complied with the order to stand-down. On worlds where Helathyr were no longer welcomed, the soldiers barricaded themselves in their embassy bases while Helathyr fleets positioned themselves outside of sovereign world space. A few of the Helathyr forces conflicted with their duties to the Sovereign world and the First Heir's order to stand down continued their operations as normal until Tovimas forces arrived to relieve the Helathyr. In Helathyr territories, the vast majority of Helathyr forces stood down when Tovimas forces arrived to take over. A few resisted as they believed the First Heir was coarse into giving the stand down order or they didn't recognize the First Heir's authority. A few others, especially in colonies that were forceably ceded to the Empire and planets that were in frequent conflict with Imperial rule, the Helathyr there took advantage of the situation by declaring their independence from Helathyr Imperial rule and addressed the Tovimas occupation in their own way. Kas-clan worlds, in particular, attempted a unified Kas secession from the Helathyr Empire, with little success in unifying and even little success fending off Tovimas forces. Second Heir Out in the Peraloc Sector, the Tennlus Fleet is dumped out of the wormhole that pulled them in from the Capital. Having not received the stand down order, the remainder of the fleet regrouped and determined to follow the most logical order they last received, to take back the Capital. Third Heir rallied citizens and soldiers against the occupation and started an insurgency in the Capital. Reclamation